Blood and Secrets
by Shadow Veli
Summary: Kuukai's a vampire and he wanted Amu's blood. Problem, she hates him. Will he be able to get her to fall for him? Or will she hate him forever?
1. New Girl

**This is from CrossAngel-Chan's request from my other story, Shugo Chara: Story and Consequence. I'll actually be adding more chapters to it, so I'm also uploading it as it's own story. So, I'm not sure how quickly this'll be updated. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shugo Chara... Well you get it.**

As I sat down girls surrounded me, and I put on a fake smile. These humans disgusted me. They were so boring, so dull, so... repetative. These girls would surround me like this in homeroom every day. They admired me for my strength, which was why I was captain of the soccer team. My only human friend was Nagihiko, captain of the basketball team. We agreed on a lot of things, except he didn't know what I truly was. Even though my eyes showed it. They were a bright green, with a thin gold rings around the pupils. My skin was paler than the rest, because I didn't get as much sunlight as most normal people.

If you haven't already guessed, which I doubt you have, since humans don't believe in this stuff, I'm a vampire. No, not the sparkly gay ones found in those sappy romance movies. Sunlight didn't do anything, save for a slight headache if it's too bright.

I left my subconcious to deal with the girls and let my thoughts wander. I faintly heard the class bell ring, and hardly even glanced when Nikaido tripped yet again, though my outside body laughed along with everyone else.

After Nikaido picked up the mess of books and papers on the floor, he made an anouncement to the class.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student, Hinamori Amu." A girl stepped into the classroom and I suddenly got interested in the class. This girl seemed diffferent than the rest. She had changed the uniform, adding her own style while still keeping it the school uniform. Part of her bubblegum hair had been pulled back, and stuck out the top of her head.

"Ms. Hinamori, you're new seat will be next to Mr. Souma." He pointed and she walked over to the seat to the left of mine, by the window.

I put on a fake smile. "Welcome to Seiyo Middle." I said. Suddenly, a wave of her scent hit me. It actually smelled... good. I found myself fighting the urge to bite her then and there, to drink the blood which sweet smell filled my nose.

Shaking my head, I snapped myself out of those thoughts. I would get what I wanted, eventually. She would fall for me, like every other girl in this school.

"So," I drew out the word. "Meet me after school at the entrance?" I licked my lips.

"No, she replied, not even glancing in my direction. All her attention was on the lecture Nikaido was giving, which I'd heard before, and knew it all. After all, I had to keep up good grades to stay on the soccer team.

"Ah, I see. You're busy today. So, tomorrow will work fine, right?"

"I said no," She actually turned her head this time. I smirked getting the reaction I wanted to get from her. "Obiviously, you don't know how rejection works. First, someone asks a person out. Then, they get turned down. Do you get it now? YOU just got rejected by ME. So give up already, I said I'm not going out with you.

I felt my jaw drop slightly. Did she really just explain what rejection was? More importantly, did she just turn me down? I tried one more time.

"Are you sure? Most of the girls here would kill for the offer. I'm giving you another chance, if you'll take it. I promise you won't regret it." Just then the bell rang, signalling class was over. Wait, it's already the end of class? I gathered up my books and headed out the door to my next class.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

During lunch I sat next to her. Over the past few classes she'd managed to get a few friends, but they moved out of the way for me. Amu didn't even glance up at me.

"Go away," Simple, yet it annoyed me. I shook my head at her, showing I wasn't going anywhere.

"You haven't answered my question yet." I stated. "I'm going to keep asking until you give me a reply."

Amu glared at me. "I have."

Doesn't she realize I'm never going to leave her alone until I get a yes from her? Guess not. "I'm talking about an answer that I like, not a rejection." Her friends just sat there silently, listening to every word we were saying. They seemed surprised that Amu had turned me down. I smiled to myself. I could use them to my advantage, get them to convince her to go out with me. Yes, they would definitely try if I asked.

Amu decided to ignore me the rest of the day. At least it gave me plently of time to come up with a good plan.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

I was following Amu home again, every day since her first day at Seiyo. Of course, she didn't know I was here. Oblivous, just like most humans.

I hadn't talked to her since lunch that very first day. My plan was very simple, get her friends to get her to go out with me. It was easy convincing them, but they said they'd need a couple weeks. They wanted to know her better, so that Amu would trust them more. They had seemed a little disappointed that I didn't want them, but they were happy with the idea of setting me up with Amu. Girls were all the same. You figure one out, you figure them all out.

Well, all except Amu. I couldn't figure out what she was thinking. Following her home the past week, I'd noticed that same man multiple times. If he tried to hurt Amu...

I didn't get to finish that thought as Amu was pulling into an alley by the man. I sprinted over and down the alley. I wouldn't let him hurt her. He had Amu pinned to the wall, and I threw a punch at the side of his face. That should do it.

The man fell to the ground. I'd heard a crack when my fist connected with his face. He spat out blood, then ran away, leaving me alone with Amu. I didn't get a glimpse of his features, but I'm sure he wouldn't be anywhere near Amu for a long time.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded, still shocked about what had just happened. "It's okay, you're safe now." God, her blood smelled so good.

"Kuukai..." She said. I looked into here eyes. "T-thanks for helping me..."

I just smiled and leaned my face toward hers. She didn't move. I pressed my lips onto her soft ones, and felt my fangs come out. Guess I didn't need her friends help, after all.

I opened my mouth a little and bit into her lip, drawing some of the blood I desired. Luckily, this wouldn't change her, or kill her. Just a little bit. It tasted sweet, and I wanted more. I fought the urge to drain her of all the blood. I pulled away and walked away, leaving her there, touching her lips and wondering yet again what had happened.

Once I was out of sight I smirked to myself. I'll talk to her tomorrow, hopefully she's changed her mind. Actually, not hopefully. I know she's changed it.

**End of the first chapter. Anyone got any suggestions on how long you want me to make it? Well, if so, tell me in a review!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Pondering

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait for Chapter Two. I've been busy with my story and consequence. I think I'll stop that story when I hit a hundred stories to that XD. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own personal imagination.**

I touched my lips again as I lay in my bed. I felt the small marks his teeth had made in my lower lip. Why had he done that? They didn't hurt, and I'd managed to hide them from my mom when I got home, but that was pure luck. I didn't want to see what would happen if Ami managed to find out. Or my dad. But what really bothered me most was, why was he there? I don't remember walking home with him ever, or even talking to him since the first day for that matter. He just sort of, showed up. And right when I was in trouble, too.

-Flashback-

_I was walking down the sidewalk past a dark alley. I thought about the flirt Kuukai. My friends had been bugging me about him for the past few days. I wondered what had gotten into them. It hit me that he was probably the most wanted guy in the school._

_An arm snaking around my waist and a hand clamping itself around my mouth broken me out of my thoughts. I was yanked, and the world spun around._

_My back hit something, hard. My cry of pain was muffled by the hand. Slowly I opened my eyes, which I had screwed shut earlier, to find a man grinning at me. I had backed against the wall in the alley. His eyes were filled with lust, and I gulped nervously. His cold hand touched my leg, right below my skirt._

"_Well then," He said. His voice was rough like someone who had smoked too much in their lifetime. "Shall we have some fun?" I shut my eyes tight as his hand moved up. This was it, I was going to get raped. I heard a few faint footsteps. They got louder and closer. The man was too busy to notice, but I saw Kuukai sprint around the corner. The man had no idea until it hit him, literally. His jaw made a cracking sound and he fell down before running away. I looked at Kuukai, who had walked over to me. I didn't think about why he would be here at this time. Right now, I'm just glad he saved me._

"_Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly, still processing what had happened in my mind. I was pulled into an alley. I was about to get raped. Kuukai saved me._

"_Kuukai..." I trailed off and he looked at me. "T-thanks for helping me..." He smiled at me and leaned down. My breath hitched slightly, not enough for anyone to notice. His lips connected with mine. They were surprisingly soft. I felt something bite into my lip, but I didn't think about it until later. He pulled away, walking out of the alley. I stood there for a good five minutes, wondering what had happened and touching my lips. I realized that I was blushing, which made me blush harder. Why as I blushing? He was obviously a player. I wasn't about to fall for a player, or a popular person. That would ruin my cool-and-spicy fa__çade. Shaking my head, I finally moved my legs and started walking. I headed home on automatic, my head swimming with thoughts. I walked in the door, and snapped out of my thoughts when my mom greeted me._

"_Hello Amu," My mom said. "How was your day?" Oh just fine mom, I just almost got raped then someone from school came and saved me. I thought sarcastically. She would completely understand that. So I lied and replied with the usual 'Fine,' and went upstairs to my room. I collapsed on the bed, my bookbag thrown aside._

-End of Flashback-

So here I was, two hours later, still thinking about it. I couldn't get Kuukai's face out of my mind. There was something about the marks, they didn't seem like they'd be able to come from a human. At least, not human teeth. Then what was he? He didn't seem human, for that fact. Now that I think about, he was running pretty fast. And the strength that he punched with. It shouldn't have been able to do the damage it did. I wasn't an expert, but wouldn't all his momentum be in the speed, not the strength?

I shook my head. What was I thinking? He had to be human. Fictional creatures don't exist. I should ask him tomorrow, it'll make me sound crazy, but it's worth a try. Who knows? Maybe I might find out something from sounding like a person who's lost their mind. I really need to stop thinking about this, but I can't. I layed there for a couple hours at least, lost in thought. A shout from downstairs from my mom broke me out of my reverie, and my stomach growled when she mentioned dinner was ready. I swung my legs off the side of the bed.

"Just a minute," I yelled downstairs before walking to the bathroom. I made a quick attempt to fix my hair. Walking over and opening the door, I was hit with a cold blast of air. I forgot how cold my mom kept the house compared to my room. I pulled a jacket over myself and felt warmer. You shouldn't have to wear a jacket in your own house during the winter. I missed living in Tokyo, where mom kept the heat on high. But she quit her job and we had to move to a smaller town. She kept the heat lower now to save money. She also now worked for a different magazine.

We'd only lived here for about two weeks, but it took a long time unpack everything. My new walls were a light green, and my closet was actually built into the wall. I didn't have a balcony, but my desk was right up against a big window. My bed was in the center of a wall connecting mine and Ami's rooms. I would accidently bang my head against the wall at times, and I think I have a permanent bruise on the back of my head. There were still a few boxes filled with some posters and notebooks in the corner of my room, untouched.

With one last glance at my room, I shut the door and headed downstairs. I liked the dining room where we ate, because it looked just like the old one. As I sat down I noticed mom cooked Ami and I's favorite dinner. Halfway through dinner, the TV noise in the background, my mom spoke, breaking the silence.

"Amu, honey," Mom only used honey with bad news. "We need you to babysit Ami on Friday since your father and I will be busy." What? But Friday was the night I was going to my friend's house! Why'd they ask me to babysit Friday, of all nights? At least it wasn't that bad, but still?

"But that's not fair! I was going to go over to Yaya's house that night!" I protested, crossing my arms. "Why do I have to be stuck babysitting? Why can't you hire someone to do that?" I sighed inwardly, opposite to my outside actions. I knew she was going to make me, but for some reason I still asked. Habit, maybe?

My mom shook her head. "No, we don't need to hire someone when we can have you do it. Sorry, I know you were looking forward to the sleepover, but can't you do it some other time? I would offer to have it at our house, but I don't really know your friends yet. So it'll be just you and Ami Friday night. Okay?" I nodded, I definitely wasn't going to complain. Then she might never let me go.

The TV sound came back to my ears. I realized it was the creepy fortune lady who always told the most insane things, yet people still believed her. As if. She's just another fake, trying to get famous. Maybe I'll just listen, see why people think she's real.

"Beware, monsters are in the area. They are ruthless, and do not like humans. And if you see one, you will DIE." I rolled my eyes at the comment, letting it sink in. But when I did, I felt as though she were talking to me.

Kuukai. Marks. Strength. Speed.

What was he?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I kept thinking about what the old lady had said. I knew it was fake, it had to be, she couldn't have known that I was watching, but it was like she was talking to me. I held onto a pillow, resting my head on it's soft surface. Was Kuukai really inhuman? I hoped not. Because if what the old lady said is true, then I'm dead meat. Kami, what am I thinking? She's just a fake, paid to try to scare people. Well, it won't work on me. Hell, I doubt it'd work on the dumbest people in our class. Yet it worked on me... But I was being stupid.

The moon was rising slowly, taking it's turn to be the spotlight in the sky. It was 11:00 pm, and I doubt anyone else was awake. My mind was too bottled up with thoughts to even consider resting. I replayed todays events in my mind, starting with when I woke up. Usually this helped calm the storm of thoughts.

Now it just only sparked my curiosity more, making the storm turn into a hurricane. I sighed. Guess that means little sleep tonight, might as well sleep in class. I haven't yet, which was a surprise, even to me. I hadn't slept much since the move, so you'd think I would be more tired. But I'm not. If anything, I've been more awake.

Trying to get some sleep, I set the pillow under my head and lay down. I pulled the warm comforter over me. I started daydreaming, until they turned into actual dreaming.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Okay kids, class has started-" Mr. Nikaido tripped, again. I don't get why all the kids still laugh at him, wouldn't it get old after a while? I've already been here a week, and it's not funny anymore. Sure, it was funny the first few times, but now it's just old. How long has this class been here?

I noticed Kuukai laughing, but his eyes showed he's rather be somewhere else, away from everyone. It didn't look like he actually thought Mr. Nikaido was amusing. Have to agree with him there. The teacher sat up, rubbing the back of his head like he always did. His smile was apologetic. Why? He had nothing to be sorry about. If anything, he should be more embarrased.

He gathered up the papers. You would think he'd be able to pick them up in record time. But nope, slow, and usually someone helps him.

"Okay class," He said as he set the newly stacked papers on his desk. "Today we will be learning radicals." I groaned. I hate algebra. Glancing around the room, I found that Kuukai was the only one not complaining. Hmm, maybe he was really smart?

I zoned out for the lesson. I'd ask my dad to help me later. Right now I was tired, but I couldn't let myself fall asleep. So I pretended to listen to the lesson the teacher was explaining. The numbers just looked like a bunch of useless crap that people make up to torture us.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

I sat next to Kuukai at lunch. I had told my friends earlier to go sit with some other friends today. He just ignored me, and continued eating his ramen. But I saw the smirk that wanted to force its was on his face. I took a deep breath. I was going to sound crazy. Maybe I should turn back. No, I was already sitting, and I have to ask before I decide not to altogether.

"Kuukai," His head didn't turn, but he was paying attention to me. "Thank you again for saving me, but I never remember you being near me since the first day. But that doesn't matter. I have a question to ask you."

Kami, what was the answer going to be? Moreover, would I like the answer? I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued.

"What are you?"

**Hehe, don't ya love cliffhangers? At PaperHeartNinja's request I made the chapter longer. I was going to make even longer, but I had to leave off at that. It was just the perfect cliffhanger. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, and you won't have to wait as long for it. Also I revised the first chapter and fixed spelling mistakes. Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Avoiding Questions

**Well, I'm back! Guess you have to deal with me again. But now we pick up from the cliffhanger last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, just the little devious plots in my head.**

"What do you mean, what am I?" I asked, my face blank. Shit, she wasn't supposed to wonder what I was. No human was smart enough to figure that out. Now I have to find a way to cover it up. I smirked inwardly to myself. Well, I wasn't captain of the soccer team for nothing. Amu rolled her eyes at me and turned toward her food. Ignoring me for a while, she took a bite of her lunch, chewing it angrily. "Are you okay Amu? Are you angry at me?" The sarcasm was plain in my voice. You didn't have to be a genius to hear it. While she chewed up her food and swallowed, I took a bite of my own food. Ramen, the only good food on the Kami-forsaken place humans call Earth. What kind of name was that anyway? Anyways, I took a bite of the ramen and swallowed it pretty quickly, like I always do. Humans are so slow eating.

Amu just looked at me like I was crazy. "How did you eat that so fast?" I glanced at my bowl. It was empty. Huh. I shrugged at her, and she looked even more confused. She was thinking, I could tell. Great, I just added onto her suspicion if me not being human. I guess it was humanly impossible to eat that fast. Slow humans, yet they picked up quickly on things that were 'inhuman'. Now I'm considered inhuman because of the way I eat, oh well. I guess it can be true, considering I'm a vampire, but I live like normal humans. No one has suspected me yet since back when mobs with pitchforkes and torches ran around accusing people. Which is actually surprising, since no humans have even considered the fact of why I go to a different school every year. It's kind of obvious. I don't get old. I can age if I want to, but eventually I'll just get old and wrinkly. I'd rather have a young and fit body, preferably for fighting if I ever got caught. Which won't happen, and if it did, they won't shoot because I'm a kid. Wow, humans are weak. How'd they survive all these years? Oh yeah, because for some unknown reason they seem to like to reproduce often, which leads to large numbers. I've found that humans are very lustful, or 'perverted' as some humans call it now. A thousand years, you think I would've learned their habits by now.

"So why'd you save me?" The question broke me out of my thoughts. Another thing, they always interrupt you when trying to think. "I get that I would've saved someone if I was in your position, but I'm still curious as to why. And, what you were doing there that you _happened _to notice. I don't remember ever walking with you, or you living by me in general. I know a lot of my neighborhood, never seen you before." Amu got a thoughtful look on her face, as if trying to remember something. "Oh yeah, while I think about it," She took a deep breath.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME!" It was more of a statement than a question. A couple tables nearby all went silent and turned around to watch the scene going on between Amu and I. A few people sniggered, others were in shock because they all knew I didn't like any girl at the school. Amu was oblivious and just went on. "There was no reason for you to! You could've just left like any normal person! Do you want to know how much time I spent trying to figure out what you were thinking?" Ah, there it is. The old I-just-thought-a-ton-about-you-and-I-accidently-said-it-out-loud. I smirked, and when she saw it, Amu realized what she had just said.

Now the whole cafeteria was silent, hanging off every word. Laughter was heard here and there, along with sounds of whispering and shushing. Amu, upon realized that she had practically the whole school's attention, blushed a deep red I didn't even think was possible. Every drop of her blood must be in her face right now. She waved her hands, trying to climb out of the deep hole she just dug herself in. "T-that's not wha-what I-I meant." She was actually kind of cute when she stuttured. Wait, did I really just think that? Being around all these humans really is getting to me. I'll have to head back to the headquarters soon, my report is due in a couple days. "What I me-meant was I was con-confused a-about why you kissed m-me." A few more snickers, then silence. They were all waiting for my reply.

I just shrugged. Amu's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean you don't know? You got to have a reason, everyone does!" Again, I shrugged. Why bother telling her the reason, she won't believe me anyways. And if she did, I'd have to explain everything to the whole school. That would NOT be good. Not to mention I'd get into a ton of trouble for blowing my cover.

There was silence that seemed to last an eternity. Amu was glaring at me, while I stared patiently back at her. This happened until the bell rang, signalling lunch was over. During that time, all of the students had one by one stopped paying attention to out stare-down and returned to chatting with their friends and eating. Fine with me. I headed to my locker.

18, 32, 4

Humans had such weird codes. I didn't understand the point of locks. Were humans so desperate for possestions that they had to steal others to survive? Or were they just that greedy? Some things will always remain a mystery to me, no matter how much time I spend with humans. I can't believe even a thousand years isn't long enough to understand them. Opening my locker, I scanned my rows of books. English class, I can't believe I have so many books for that one class on a language we already know. Are humans that stupid they need to learn how to talk?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

I cut a line down my finger with my fang. Blood dripped from the wound. It didn't even hurt now, I was so used to it.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Three times it dripped into the bowl of water in front of the massive gates. Now _this _was security, not some code people can easily guess. The water purified my blood, and it dissolved. This wouldn't happen with normal blood. Holy water only evaporated vampire blood. I still wonder how they got the water in the first place.

The guards behind the gate looked at each other and nodded. The one on the left pulled a lever. Gears ground against each other, creating a sound that would make any normal person cringe. Pulleys groaned under the strain of lifting the gate for many years. The gate slowly lifted, allowing me to pass through. The guards behind me when back to standing still as if they weren't even alive, and I navigated my way down the many twists and turns that would make a normal human confused to the point of getting 'lost'. I came upon a set of doors and slowly pushed one open. It revealed a room full of people, their outlines light by a few torches. I stepped inside and closed the door, hoping not to be noticed since I was late.

"Okay, the meeting will now begin!"

**And sorry to cut it off there but I really wanted to get this chapter up since I haven't updated in like a month. Sorry about that! I've been busy with sports, and school... T.T**

**And another note, I revise the previous chapter and fix all spelling mistakes when I post a new chapter.**

**Oh, and DancingStar, yes radicals! If I had to suffer through them (we'd just finished the unit in Algebra when I wrote that chapter) then so does she!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Sneaking In And The Meeting

**I'm back! Don't y'all love cliffhangers? They make you wait until the next chapter :)**

**Of course, it's more fun writing them, 'cause you know what's happening next. And as you guys may have noticed, I switch POV's each chapter, so who knows what'll happen? You might just have to wait another chapter for the meeting. xD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Not even the general plot, that belongs to CrossAngel-Chan.**

I wedged my foot in between the two doors, successfully stopping them from closing. Pulling my hood closer over my face while trying not to look suspicious, I push open the doors, hoping to make as little noise as possible. By the time I had gotten it open, Kuukai had disappeared in the crowd. I sighed in relief. I had gotten this far. It was close at the gate, but I managed it. What kinda place was this anyway? Why did my blood dissolve?

-Flashback-

_The gates closed behind Kuukai, and I stepped up. I thought I saw him drop some of his blood into the dish, probably so they can get my DNA if I cause any trouble. Smart. Since I didn't want to stick out, I tried to do the same as him and cut my finger with my tooth. It didn't work, so I used the edge of the metal cap on my tooth from when Ami's singing had kept me up and I was too tired to brush my teeth, resulting in a cavity. It worked, and I winced in pain, hoping the what looked to be guards didn't notice. I let it drop in, and too my shock and astonishment, it disappeared. Just like that. Shaking my head to snap myself out of staring at the thing for too long, I stepped under the opened gate, having been too busy to hear the ear-splitting sound._

_I followed a good deal behind Kuukai, while keeping him in my sight at all times. I would rush over when he turned a corner, and wait until he was farther away before resuming walking. No one seemed to notice my strange behavior, which was lucky. I probably didn't need to be so paranoid, since everyone was walking in the same direction, probably all to the same place. But I kept it up nevertheless. I didn't lose Kuukai a single time._

_But I still wondered where he was going. I wasn't thinking enough to try and remember the turns I took, in case I needed to find my way out. After about ten minutes of walking, he finally opened two doors and walked in, and I followed._

-End of Flashback-

Now I stood in the corner of the room, trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Okay, the meeting will now begin!" A voice announced, startling me. The whispers I could barely hear stopped, and everyone turned to a man on a platform in the center of the back wall. I saw Kuukai in the corner opposite me, sitting by a door. "The first thing I would like to announce is we have a new member of the clan. Please welcome Tsukyomi Ikuto!" A man walked up beside the first, a hood covering his face. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger on if I'd ever met him before.

The man- Ikuto- pulled back his hood, and I gasped in realization from the sight of the midnight blue hair. My mind jumped back to just yesterday, in the alley. I stood there, shocked, as his cold sapphire eyes scanned the crowd, looking at everyone, coming to a rest when meeting mine. I couldn't tear my eyes away, whether it was from shock, or something else. He smirked, and I practically passed out. But I was still conscious.

I didn't hear the rest of the meeting, and before I knew it, it was over, and this Ikuto was making his way over to me. I saw Kuukai out of the corner of my eye. He was making his way through the door he was sitting by. Great job Kuukai, leave when I actually need you.

I didn't know where to go, so I ducked down- luckily I was shorter than most here- and hid among the crowd, praying Ikuto wouldn't find me. But I wasn't so lucky, and I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around. Ikuto was looking down at me.

"Aw, why are you running away?" He smirked at me, and I tried to pull my arm away. Then I noticed something. His voice sounded different than last time.

I looked up at him. "Your voice sounds different." I pointed out, then regretted it. He rolled his eyes at me.

"It's called a sore throat. Really, you seem so dumb. How did you manage to sneak in here? I think the guards should have noticed a human sneaking in here." Wait, how did he know I was human? Did everyone else know? Wait, if he knew, and everyone else did too, was I in trouble? My life is just seeming great right now...

"No one knows who you are, at least not yet." He seemed to read my mind. "But you need to get out of here. I can take you if you want."

I tried to pull my shoulder away again, but he had a strong grip. "No, get away from me." Suddenly, his hand disappeared and someone was standing in front of me. I recognized it as Kuukai.

"You heard her, get away."

**Okay, so I've decided to go back to 1k word chapters because that means faster updates for y'all! Plus, as I got a message from KUKAIxAMU it inspired me to write a chapter and get it up. So Ikuto's in it now, in all his sexy vampire-kitty glory! God, that sounds so weird every time I say it, but it's so true. Hopefully the next one will actually be up faster than all the others.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Escape

**I'm back! With another chapter for everyone! That is, if your still reading this story. I plan to get it done by summer, along with Life and Death, and get the final chapter for Shugo Chara: Story and Consequence. Why? Because I'm planning a big Soul Eater story that will be taking up all my time and I will be working on only it all summer, with a new story I plan to start where I post one-shots I write when I have writers block.**

**Also, I had decided to use the sore throat when I wanted to bring Ikuto in, but realized I'd made the dude's voice stratchy. So Ikuto + sore throat = problem solved! And here's a question for you guys to ponder, why do you guys think Ikuto almost raped Amu? I'll reveal it in later chapters, just wanna see what your guys' guess is.**

**Oh, and check out my friend Lee love KH forever. She has two stories, a Shugo Chara/Soul Eater and a Kingdom Hearts/Shugo Chara, and they're really good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Shugo Chara? Honestly?**

I glared at the man in front of me, recognizing who he was. He just stared back with an emotionless face. Damnit, how did Amu get in here? And more importantly, how did she know about this place? Unless... She was a vampire too. I shook my head. There's no way, I would've tasted it in her blood.

"Aw, has the prince come to save the damsel in distress? Because the last time I checked, I was just offering to help her get out of here without being found out." He smirked at me. "Unless you're unaware that she's a human. Or is that the reason you're protecting her?"

"It's none of your business." I hissed at him. For some reason, I was feeling very protective of Amu, who was currently watching the conversation with confused eyes. She would open her mouth to speak once in a while, but nothing came out, and she'd close it again. After a while she seemed to realize she wasn't getting anywhere and stopped.

Ikuto looked at Amu, then back at me. "Why is it yours?" With that, he walked away from us. But before he disappeared from sight, he turned back. "Oh, and just a warning, but I think people will start to notice by now who she really is." A person passed in front of him, and he was gone. I grabbed Amu by the wrist, and half guided, half dragged her through the hallways.

"Wait," She jerked her wrist free and stopped. "What's going on here? I'm not leaving until I know."

I sighed. "Look, people here are going to realize you're human. We have to get out. I could get in serious trouble for bringing a human. Not that I really had a choice, anyway."

"No, I'm not leaving." She stomped her foot on the ground, as if that would prove anything.

"I'll explain it when we get to the woods outside, okay?"

"No, now."

"I'll also answer any questions you have."

"..." She looked thoughtful. "...Fine." I immediately turned around and walked at a brisk pace until we reached the gates.

"Pull your hood and up cover your face as much as possible." I ordered her.

She obliged. "Why?"

"Like I said, I'll tell you later. And try not to be suspicious, okay?" Amu snorted.

"I got in here didn't I?" I rolled my eyes at her, and turned my attention to the guards. I bowed at them, and they let us pass without any trouble. We walked out, and it was about a minute walk to the woods that were near the large old, abandoned building. What did it used to be anyway? Amu was silent the whole walk, which I silently thanked Kami for. But as soon as the place was out of sight, she stopped moving, and I faced her.

"Okay, what do you want to know first? Other than the obvious fact that I'm a vampire, as you've probably figured out."

Amu was silent for a moment, most likely deciding what question to ask first. "Oh, why did my blood dissolve? What kind of liquid was that anyway?" Not expecting that question, I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "At the gate." She added, seeing as I was wondering what she was talking about. Great, I just made a fool of myself. That's a good thing to start off with, right? I inwardly sighed at my stupidity.

"Remember yesterday, when I bit you? Well-" Amu cut me off.

"Oh so that's what that was." She looked at my glare. "Sorry, carry on."

This was going to be a _long _day. "As I was saying, since you got bitten by me, and the fact that we kissed, well, you won't be a vampire, not unless you want to. But your blood is tainted. That was holy water. The guards use it to prove whether someone is a vampire or not. Since you're tainted, the holy water reacted to that in your blood, and destroyed it. You're lucky the taint was stronger than most, too, otherwise it would've only untainted it."

Amu seemed to take in every word I said, curiosity overtaking her. "So how do you become a vampire?" It seemed like a question a human would ask. Really predictable.

"Someone with tainted blood- like you- would have to drink the blood of a real vampire. Either that, or an untainted person can murder all of their close relatives and drink the blood of each one. You can be tainted by one vampire, and drink another's blood, it doesn't matter."

"So what's the history of vampires? I mean, how was the first one created?"

"It's a long story," I motioned for her to sit down on a nearby log. I sat next to her, and proceeded to tell her the history of vampires, something all where required to learn and memorize. "It all began when..."

**And that's where I'll stop, because the whole next chapter will be the history. I'm tempted to just use Dracula, because I love the Van Helsync (Did I spell that wrong? I'm pretty sure I did.) movie.**

**And gasp! Two updates in three days? I finally got free time after a long week of softball or soccer EVERY SINGLE DAY! *sigh* It's taking up my life...**

**Hope ya enjoyed the chapter, next one will be up soon! Oh and one more thing, I will be adding titles to chapters now, and the previous ones, and they'll say something about what happens.**

**Ja ne!**


	6. How It Began

**Okay, I'm back! And as I promised, this chapter will be the history of the vampires. It could be short, it could be long, I have no idea (I write the first author's note before the chapter and the second one after).**

**But I do know this. If you guys are some religion other than Christian, or atheist, and you don't really like reading religious things, then I'd suggest you just skip this chapter, since I'm basing it off that religion. It's not like the chapter's that important anyway.**

**I swear, you guys are patient if you're still reading this and have been waiting for updates since the beginning. But I'm starting to update faster now!**

**Disclaimer: You tell me if I own Shugo Chara, bet you $100 I don't.**

_It started a long time ago, around a hundred years after the time of the man called Jesus._

_There was a widow, and she had an only son. Her husband had died when he was a little boy, and they didn't really remember him. They lived away from everyone else, living off the land. They managed, escaping death from starvation multiple times. The winters were hard and long, the summers, short and busy. The old, small shack they lived in threatened to collapse at any given moment._

_Rumors were always spread about them. Some people said they survived using witchcraft. Others said she had gone insane, and passed that down to her son. Some people, the more modest ones, argued that she was just an old lady who had lost her husband and was trying to make a living._

_Her son hadn't helped the rumors much. She'd named him Lucifer, and that had caused a small uprising in the people. They had demanded that the child be rid of, saying that he was marked by the devil. Despite his name, he was actually very kind and caring. He'd help lost or in-need travelers that he encountered on the road, and always offered shelter to those who needed it. The trouble was, no one would except his help. They believed it was just a trick, and that they would die if they went in that shack. Many people even said he was the spawn of the devil himself, and that the old widow was not actually a widow, but that the boy's father was ruling all of hell._

_The boy grew up with a terrible life. The widow and the boy would open the door many times to priests or exorcists trying to 'rid him of the demon inside him'. Others would be peasants demanding that they leave, shouting empty threats that were never carried out._

_One day, the boy fell very ill. He laid in bed all day and night, with his mother out working in the fields, trying to keep both of them alive. He had slept most of the time at the beginning, but all this extra rest was catching up with him, and he would have many sleepless nights._

_He was too weak to do much on his own. It took a strenuous amount of effort just to roll over, let alone raise an arm. His mother was outside again, and he was able to fall asleep, if even for a little bit._

_**He was floating in nothingness, a endless sea of black. It was like this for a few minutes, and Lucifer began to wonder where he was. Almost as if on queue, a small flame burst up beside him. It steadily grew, as more appeared around him. It only took a few minutes for everything around him – though nothing was there – to be engulfed in flames.**_

_**He screamed as a flame licked his leg. It was terribly hot, and burned with a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt from a fire before.**_

"_**Somebody help me!" He called out to no one. He didn't expect to get an answer, much less from something other than the flames.**_

_**An evil laugh came from behind him, and he whirled around. The sudden movement left him disoriented, since Lucifer couldn't tell which exact direction he was currently facing. All the fire looked the same, no matter was angle it was at.**_

"_**W-who's there?" Lucifer was only around seventeen years old, but his voice came out high-pitched and similar to a five-year old. It was also very quiet, so he didn't think whatever was there would hear him.**_

_**A low, deep voice replied. "Speak up boy, I can't understand a word you're saying." It chilled him to the bone, sending violent shivers through his body.**_

"_**W-what," He stuttered, trying to bring up the courage to speak. "Do y-you wa-want with-th me." Lucifer looked around desperately, looking for an exit and mysterious creature at the same time.**_

"_**Now now," Lucifer was pretty sure if this thing had hands, it would be moving them in a calming motion. "I won't harm you. I've come to offer you a deal, if you choose to except it. But once you agree, you can't reverse it."**_

_**A deal? "W-what's the deal?"**_

"_**Immortality. But it comes at a price. You'll live, but you will have to kill your mother, and drink her blood."**_

_**Lucifer gasped, and almost took a few steps back, were it not for the searing fire just waiting to devour him. He did stumble, and cried out in agony as pain unlike the first time shot through Lucifer's leg, making his head swim and his thoughts turn cloudy. "I-I could never-r!" He cried out defiantly.**_

"_**Oh, but your mother won't live much longer anyway. She's so old, her time is almost up. And then who will be there to take care of you? No one, that's who. You'll slowly die, suffering from starvation and thirst. That is, if the peasants don't get to you first. But if you kill her, she'll die like she was supposed to eventually do, and you, my friend, will get to live. It's a good deal. At least think about it."**_

_Lucifer's eyes shot open, and he started breathing heavily. His mother took that exact moment to walk in the door. He slowed his breath, and tried to remain calm, as not to worry his mother. She didn't seem to notice, and went on with whatever she was doing. Lucifer recalled what the voice had said._

You'll live, but you will have to kill your mother, and drink her blood.

_He was sure what to do. It had made a good point. That night he hid a knife under his pillow._

_The next morning, Lucifer called out to his mother. "Mother, can you come here? Just for a moment." She walked over to him, and her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of her son. His eyes glowed a demonic red. In a flash, he took out the knife and stabbed her gut with it. Pulling it out, he smiled devilishly before licking the blood off it._

_His mother fell to the floor, limp, and Lucifer's eyes returned to normal, except there was a gold ring around the pupils. The two top canines had sharpened to almost needlepoint thin._

"_I guess it wasn't such a bad deal after all. Too bad she had to die, what a shame."_

**And that's it! So in my religion (I'm Catholic) the devil's name used to be Lucifer, so I used that. But all this was made up, only the devil's name would be the only thing that would actually be confirmed by another Catholic. The rest is purely made up, due to my imagination.**

**So I had a good day, which is why I decided to update for you guys. We dressed up as someone from medieval times (I was a nun, they needed one for my class so I was like 'why not?'), my softball game got canceled due to the thunder and lightning, and it's the weekend! So I might have another chapter up within the next few days.**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Hiding And An Awkward Position

**I'm back, and now the story resumes from where it left off in chapter 5, and I'm currently typing this with a buckle fractured wrist, so sorry if there is any spelling/grammatical errors. I can still type though!**

**Disclaimer: For those of you who said I own Shugo Chara, you owe me $100.**

"So, what happened to Lucifer after that?" I asked, curious.

Kuukai just shrugged. "No one knows. All we know is he's out there somewhere, still alive. He never did die, people say he just disappeared. The only thing they found was his mother's corpse, dried out. There was no trace of him. Rumors spread, and they said he joined the devil in hell. Of course, he's still out there somewhere, we just can't find him." So that thing is still out there? That was a little unnerving to me, knowing that something like that was loose in the world.

"Um," I tried not to stutter. "If you don't mind me asking, how, uh... old... are you?" My face turned red, or at least I think it did. It was heating up, so I guessed I was blushing. Great. I could tell Kuukai was trying to hold in laughter – or at least a chuckle – at my question. And he was obviously amused at my embarrassment.

"I'm only one thousand, one hundred and twenty seven." He said nonchalantly, as if it was a question he answered daily. My jaw dropped in surprise, only a thousand? I suddenly felt like a little kid in front of him. "I wouldn't say I'm one of the younger vampires, but I'm not too old." And I thought I was getting old, yet I was only sixteen.

Then I realized he looked like my age. "Wait, how do you look so young then? Because wouldn't you be, well, old?" I felt my face heat up further, and I mentally smacked myself on the head. I was pretty sure I looked like a complete and total idiot in front of him.

...Since when do I care?

"As a vampire, you can stop your aging if you want." Kuukai sighed, but it was more out of annoyance. I almost wished I hadn't asked the question, because he probably got asked that a lot, but then it occurred to me he wouldn't have to explain this stuff often. Unless of course there just happens to be a new girl at school who finds out his secret frequently. Which I doubt, otherwise he wouldn't still be at the school. "I transfer high schools once I graduate, because people think I just hit a stop in my growth my freshman year. Then I leave and disappear out of people's lives, and they forget out me. It's actually simple, if you don't put too much thought into it."

It didn't sound that simple to me, but I just kept my mouth shut.

"So I'm stuck at seventeen years old, permanently."

"Permanently?" I echoed. It seemed like a long time, almost too long. I couldn't imagine being stuck as a teenager for the rest of my life. But I could understand why it would have it's perks. "So, do you get sick at all?"

Kuukai shook his head. He opened his mouth to reply, but footsteps and voices interrupted him. With inhuman speed, he jumped into the bushes behind us, pulling me with him. The sudden jerk on my arm made me fall backwards.

My head spun with the sudden movement, and it took me a few moments to get used to my surroundings. I fell on something warm, but I couldn't tell what it was until my head cleared. My vision went in and out of blurriness until I could focus on what was in front of me. What I saw made me gasp and I felt my face heat up.

I had fallen on top of Kuukai, and was pinning him down. I was sitting on his stomach, and my hands were on either side of his head. He had a look of surprise on his face, and for a moment my hand slipped. I came crashing down on my elbow, and realized with horror that our faces were only about an inch apart. His hot breath hit my face, and my face felt like it was on fire. I made a move to get up, but Kuukai grabbed my arm, his eyes telling me not to move. In a second I realized why. The footsteps were close, really close, and any rustling sound would've made the people suspicious.

As they came into earshot, I heard two men talking.

"Hey, did you hear what happened during the meeting today?" The first one asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't hear much about it. People were to busy to tell me." Came the reply.

The first man spoke again. "Well apparently a human somehow got in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, something about her being tainted so she got past security."

"Damn."

"Nah, it's fine, they're not worried about it."

"Well why not? This is a human we're talking about."

"They just figure it's some new recruit who hasn't become a full vampire."

"Maybe she's one of those one who remain tainted forever. You know, so they can infiltrate churches and stuff."

"Possibly. We'll just have to see what happens..."

Their voices faded out at that time, but I didn't move, in case they decided to come back. For what I didn't know. After roughly I minute I sat up, then got off Kuukai. Standing up, I brushed the dirt and twigs off my clothes, trying to hide the obvious red color of my face. I guess I didn't do a very good job though, since Kuukai smirked at me.

I glared at him. "Oh shut up."

"I wasn't saying anything." My cheeks flushed even more.

"C-Can you just take me home?"

"Sure. Come on, it's this way."

**And that's where we'll end. I'm sorry for the long wait between updates, but at least my wrist is better now and I can type perfectly fine. Still don't have it out of the splint yet. This will probably be the last time I update until around June 10. I'm going to an anime convention soon and I have to prepare for it. And by prepare, I mean watch as much anime as I can so I can recognize people.**

**Anyways, before I go, I have a little challenge for you all. You see, there's a specific reason I chose 1,127 for Kuukai's age. If you can guess the reason correctly, then you can have an OC submitted into the story, whether you want them to play a minor or major role in the story. You have a week from when this chapter is posted, after that I'll stop taking guesses. So until 5/25. PM with an answer, or give me some way to contact you if you don't have an account. Don't make it a phone number, just something like a email account created so your other one doesn't get filled with spam.**

**Oh and just a little hint: Take off 1,000 years. Now you're down to 127.**

**Good luck!**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Goodbye

**Before you shoot, lemme explain.**

…**.Actually, I can't. I've been lazy and no motivation to finish this. At all. Sorry.**

**I've decided that this will be the last chapter, everything will be finished up in it, because I have almost no inspiration to finish it, plus the fact that there was no set plot when I made it adds to that.**

**Also, I got the idea of Kuukai's thoughts at the beginning from -Xx.**

**Again, I'm really sorry about the wait.**

**Disclaimer: There's no possible way I own Shugo Chara, I'm not genius enough to come up with that idea. But hey, I somehow came up with this mess.**

As we walked out of the woods, Amu trailing behind me, her neighborhood came into sight.

"Thanks for taking me," she said sheepishly. "I really appreciate it." I nodded, not wanting to open my mouth in case something came out that shouldn't. My mind was still on what had happened when Amu fell in the bush. So many things ran through my mind.

I hadn't really noticed it before, but Amu was _hot._ Before, I was too occupied on the scent of her blood to notice anything else. The curves on her body, and how her small but full chest amplified her figure. Her legs definitely showed off, especially with that short skirt she was wearing. I could just imagine-

"Shit!" Amu's swearing brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at her, partially in shock – because she never seemed like on to swear – and partially because I was waiting for what she was going to say next. "I forgot tomorrow was Friday."

I raised my eyebrow. "What about it?"

"I still haven't told Rima and Yaya that I won't be able to come over." I sighed.

"And why is that?"

One thing I've noticed about humans, they never seem to explain fully. You have to keep asking and prodding them until they tell the whole thing.

Amu looked at me and crossed her arms. "And why should I tell you? It's none of your business."

I laughed a bit. "Well you did bring it up didn't you? And I'm the only one around, so it's obvious you weren't talking to anyone but me."

She opened her mouth to speak, stood there for a few seconds, and closed it again. She did the a few times before finally shutting it and turning away from me. I smirked in triumph.

"So aren't you going to tell me?"

Amu, sighed, defeated.

"My parents are making me watch my little sister while they go out."

I resisted the urge to hit my face with my palm right there. She was being stubborn and not telling me anything because of that? She had to watch her sister for a little bit. "You're kidding me." I said.

"No," She shook her head.

"Whiny little human." I muttered under my breath.

She obviously heard it though. "What did you say?!"

I smirked. "Oh nothing."

"But I'm the only one here, so you couldn't have been speaking to anyone else." She smirked, thinking she was smart for using my own trick against me.

My smirked widen. "Oh but I was talking quietly, meaning it wasn't for you to hear, therefore I couldn't have been talking to you." She glared at me.

"Won't you just tell me already?"

I glanced over her shoulder. "Look, we're at your house."

-x-x-x-x-

I turned around and saw that it was my house. I went to face Kuukai again, but he was already down the street, walking casually. That jerk! Walks me home and doesn't even wait long enough to say goodbye!

-x-x-x-x-

As I walked around the corner, a blue-haired figure appeared in front of me. I walked around him, rudely brushing past. He grabbed my arm, keeping me from going. I turned around to face him.

"What do you want, Ikuto?"

He smirked. "You don't plan on turning that girl into a vampire, do you?"

I pulled my arm away and started walking. "For your information, no I don't." He fell into step beside me, and a glanced at him. This guy was pissing me off.

"You know that means you'll have to kill her right? You heard the meeting, we're all changing location soon, no humans are allowed to know."

I shrugged. "It's not like anyone but us know that she knows. Plus I doubt she'd tell anyone even if we told her to."

Ikuto smirked at me. "We still have to. Getting a soft spot for humans aren't you?"

I turned to face him and glared. "No, I just don't see the point of the effort to get rid of her and cover it up."

He chuckled a little and started walking away from me. "Whatever you say, little lover boy." Ikuto disappeared before I had time to retort.

-x-x-x-x-

-Time Skip To Friday-

"Alright, you two have fun! And remember, you're not allowed to have any friends over while we're gone!" Mom waved at us as she closed the door behind her. I sighed, it was going to be a long night. Ami always wanted to play really girly things, like dress up. Not that I minded it, it just didn't fit my cool-and-spicy façade.

"Can you make some dinner sissy?" Ami asked me.

"Sure," The doorbell rang. "Hold on a minute." I walked over to it and opened the door.

Kuukai was standing right there. "Hey."

"W-what're you doing here?!" I sputtered.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Figured I'd keep you company while you watched your sister."

I blushed. "Th-that's nice, but..."

"But what?" He stepped in the house and smirked when I didn't reply. "Exactly."

I glared at him and shut the door, then went to go make Ami some dinner.

"Go away."

Kuukai put on a fake, mocking pout and crossed his arms. "Now that wouldn't be any fun. At least let me help." He rummaged through the cabinets before I could protest, searching until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out two glasses, he took a drink from the fridge and poured it into them.

I sighed in defeat. "Go ahead and help then."

-x-x-x-x-

For dinner I decided something simple, ramen. Kuukai didn't eat, just sat and conversed with Ami and I until we had finished. Afterwards Ami demanded we all watch a movie, so that's all we did until Ami had fallen asleep and I had tucked her into bed.

I glanced at the clock and swore.

"What is it Amu?"

"My parents will be home soon, you have to go. Thanks for coming over and helping, I appreciate it."

"No problem." And he walked out the door, simple as that. I wondered for a moment why he didn't put up more of a hassle, but just decided to leave it and started cleaning up.

-x-x-x-x-

Walking out into the cool air, I stuck my hand in my packet and pulled out the empty container that had been full when I'd walked into that house.

-Flashback-

_As Amu had her back turned, I pulled the little container from my pocket, slipping a small white pill into each drink. They dissolved in an instant, leaving no trace that they'd ever been there._

"_Go ahead and help then." Amu swiped the drinks away from me and put them on the table._

-End Flashback-

I guess this is goodbye Amu. After you fall asleep you won't remember me at all. Then you can go back to a normal life and I won't see you anymore.

**So that's the rushed, crappy ending that I came up with on the spot because as I stated, no motivation or inspiration. If you think you could've done better, go ahead and try, just credit me if you decide to post it on FF.**

**I will admit I hated the way this story turned out. Everything was rushed, Kuukai and Amu were OOC, and I had no real plotline going there.**

**So goodbye, and see you all in the next story I write, which will hopefully be ten times better than this turned out.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
